


Tale as Old as Time

by thephantomrunner



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: A series of Stanfou one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley starts wearing makeup and Lefou finds out.

Lefou walked into his bedroom, tired and frustrated. He had begun to read harder literature, but it was hard for him to grasp. 

All he wanted to do was to curl up in bed with a cup of warm tea, wrapped in Stanley's strong arms. Speaking of Stanley, Lefou had no idea where the other man was. It took him a few minutes to notice, but the room was rather messy, which was odd especially since he was the messy one and he hadn't been home all day. Stanley's clothes were strewn on the floor along with his shoes. That wasn't the weirdest part though- along with the trousers and chemise, there was a peach dress lying on the floor. 

Lefou's stomach twisted into multiple knots. Who's dress was this? And why was it right next to Stanley's clothes? Could Stanley be cheating on him? He pushed all of those thoughts to the back of his mind as he heard the bathroom door click open. Stanley emerged by himself. He had a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping wet. 

"Hey," Stanley smiled lightly. His eyes darted to the pile of clothing on the floor. "I'm sorry. I'll clean these up," his smile faltered slightly, as his hands gripped the peach fabric. Lefou decided not to mention it. He and Stanley were always honest with each other. Stanley would tell him what the dress was in time. 

To his surprise, Stanley tossed everything-including the girly fabric into their laundry basket. 

He was perplexed by the whole situation, but he was too tired to mention it or even care wholeheartedly.

\-------

Lefou sat impatiently on the sofa. Stanley had left four hours ago and he'd never returned. He's said that Madame de Garderobe had something for him and that he would be back in an hour. Lefou had no problems with any of it, but now he was starting to get worried. It was getting dark and Stanley should have been home three hours ago. His eyes were beginning to drop, but he refused to fall asleep until he knew Stanley had made it in safely. 

He felt unconsciousness begin to take over his body until he sat upright and the sound of the door creaking open. Stanley shut the door quietly, sliding into the living room. 

"It's about time you showed up! Where were you? You said you were going to be home three hours ago. Are you okay?" Despite his annoyance, Lefou was still pleased that he had made it back and pulled his lover into a hug

"Um, yes. I'm sorry. It took longer than I expected. She bought a new dress and she wanted my opinion then we went out for tea," Stanley cleared his throat a nervous smile gracing his lips. 

His lips. 

They were at perfect eye level for Lefou and he looked at them intently. They were darker. Was it lipstick? It wasn't like he was wearing it though: it was smeared and there was a pink tint around his mouth. 

He had left the house for four hours with Garderobe and he came back and his lips were stained with color? 

Moving his eyes up, Lefou rested his gaze on Stanley's hair- which usually was in perfect curls but tonight was in mild disarray. Strands escaped his ponytail and the curls atop his head had relaxed and fallen. The only explanation that Lefou could think of was that he had kissed Garderobe and the thought made him shudder so he shoved it out of his mind. 

"What happened here?" He reached up and ran a hand through the loose hanging curls 

"Oh," Stanley then giggled as if remembering something funny "She just had me try on a few things." 

Lefou stared at him, searching his brown eyes for answers. When he received none he let out a deep breath and said "Alright. But please next time don't disappear and not tell me. I was about to go look for you!" 

"Aw, mon amour! You really do care," Stanley teased with a grin, pinching Lefou's soft cheek "I'll try to be quicker next time," he put his face in one hand, squishing it before placing a light kiss on his lips. "Now let's get changed? We can cuddle and you can read to me," Stanley offered, heading towards their bedroom. 

"That sounds great. I'll make some tea" Lefou headed to the kitchen pretending he didn't notice the distinct smell of women on his boyfriends clothes. 

\----

Lefou closed the door behind him. He had just gotten back from reading with Belle. He had ridden his horse to the castle and they had raided the library. Each had chosen a book and proceeded to sit in silence, reading, as Chip served them tea. 

Belle had let him borrow the book because he hadn't finished it and he figured it was something the and Stanley could read together. 

He sat his books down on the table and called out to Stanley. There was no response in fact, the house was eerily quiet. 

"Stanley?" He called out again. He hand told Lefou anything about going out, and since he was a grown man he could do whatever he pleased. Lefou usually didn't mind when Stanley goes out of the house, but since he found a dress in their room two weeks ago he had grown paranoid. 

He opened their bedroom, surprised and more unnerved than before by what he saw. On their vanity, was an array of makeup. There were pots of lip color, as well as different colored powders and coals. There were different brushes with soft tips splayed in a mess over the surface. 

Lefou was then pulled out of his trance of confusion by a loud crash in the bathroom. He turned, realizing that the door was closed and Stanley was probably on the other end of it. 

"Stanley," Lefou said again, tapping on the door lightly "Are you okay? Can I come in?" He tried turning the knob, it was locked. 

"Lefou!" His response was startled. There was another crash followed by the sound of water running. 

"I'm coming in," Lefou said, tapping on the door again 

"No! Please don't, just give me a minute! I'll be right out," Stanley sounded beyond panicked, and maybe on the verge of tears. 

There was the possibility that something was actually wrong with Stanley, but Lefou's paranoia set in. The makeup. The dress. Now, he was absolutely positive that Stanley was cheating on him with a women and he felt tears begin to burn his eyes. 

He didn't know what he had done wrong. He had done everything to be loved and it still hadn't worked. Years of self-hatred and feeling like he wasn't good enough began to set back in. He didn't know why he had thought he was good enough for Stanley. There was no way he was good enough for him. Stanley is tall, attractive, sweet and kind-he could probably get any women he wanted in the village. On the other hand, Lefou was short, pudgy and clingy. He had been so stupid. Of course Stanley had taken pity on him after Gaston died. 

Lefou finally gained the courage and pounded into the door, surprisingly successfully breaking the lock. 

Any anger he had held for the other man a few minutes ago had evaporated. There was no one else in the bathroom. Just Stanley. He was currently kneeling on the floor, his back to Lefou, with a broken mirror by his knee. 

Lefou walked up behind him and gently placed a hand on his back. "Stanley?" He whispered 

"Lefou, please. Please leave me," Stanley's broken voice was muffled by the fact that his face was resting in his hands. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" He bent down in front of Stanley carefully stepping on the broken hand mirror. Stanley shook his head 'no' in response. Lefou sighed. "Could you at least look at me?" Stanley shook his head again. 

"Seriously, your scaring me. What's wrong? Please look at me, Stanley." Lefou begged quietly 

"Lefou, if I look at you now, you'll never want to see me again," Came the muffled response. This whole the confused Lefou. What had he done? 

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked. He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to be so upfront about it. 

This made Stanley's head snap up, out of his hands. "I would never!" He sounded hurt.  
Lefou stared at his face. There was coal around his eyes, blush on his cheeks and his lips were a dark pink. His eyes were red and tears and run the coal and blush together. His lips we smeared slightly, and water covered his face as if he was trying to remove it. In that moment everything aligned and clicked for him. His boyfriend had makeup, and maybe wore the dresses. He looked absolutely stunning. 

Stanley must have noticed Lefou's staring because he bolted upright and began to head for the door. Lefou grabbed his wrist and turned him around. 

"I love you so much, Stan" he leaned his head on Stanley's shoulder. "You look amazing," he added in his ear, 

"I- what?" Stanley stuttered. Lefou felt him shaking under his embrace. 

"I said, you look amazing." He repeated kissing Stanley tenderly on the corner of his mouth. 

"You... I- thank you." Stanley responded, closing his eyes and burning his face in the shorter mans hair.

The stayed in that position for a while before breaking away. Stanley then proceeded to explain the whole situation. His love for feminine clothing, his visits with Madame de Garderobe, and to his surprise, Lefou accepted him wholeheartedly. 

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. That was silly of me." 

"It's okay, I understand why you would have thought that. I'm sorry for not telling you," 

"I'm just happy you feel comfortable enough to share with me. I'm so proud of you- you're so brave." Lefou cupped Stanley face, feeling the smeared powder along his jawline "And your so handsome. So beautiful." 

"Thank you," Stanley blushed under his makeup. "I love you," 

Lefou leaned in for a kiss, tasting the lip color on his tongue but not minding it 

"I love you too,"


	2. I'm not Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times Stanley annoyed Lefou about his height and the one time he was too tired to care

1\.   
They were seated around their small breakfast table. Each had a mug of coffee in their hand as well as a croissant in front of them.

Lefou grimaced visibly when he swallowed the black liquid. "Stanley," he whined "I asked you to put sugar in mine!" He's always had a bit of a sweet tooth, so when he made coffee, he poured cups of sugar in it to mask its bitter flavor. Stanley, however, insisted it was healthier black and had confiscated the cream as well as moved the sugar. 

"I know," Stanley replied with a smile "but it is healthier this way, mon amour," 

"Does it look like I care about my health? I just want to drink my coffee and not want to vomit every minute!" Lefou pushed his cup back with distaste and Stanley chuckled. 

"You are so dramatic," He rolled his eyes "I'll tell you where the sugar is, but you have to get it if you want it. It's in one of the cupboards. "

"Fine," Lefou said, standing up and walking to the cupboards. First he bent down and checked the usually drawers. He ran his fingers through the products, groaning when he couldn't find the sugar. 

He checked the next drawer. Finding only some jams and preservatives. 

"Stanley! Where did you put it?" He whined opening the metal box full of ice and salt. He pulled out a stick of butter, still not finding his sugar. 

"I'm not telling you," a sly smile graced his pink tinted lips. "But you forgot to check one more drawer," 

Lefou's jaw dropped as he stared at the top shelf. "Stanley, no!" 

"Lefou, yes! If you really want it you'll find some way to get it," 

Lefou grumbled grabbing a knife and smearing butter in a small corner of his baguette. Stanley laughed "You're so cute when you're upset," he stood up and kissed the corner of Lefou's mouth picking up home plates and placing them in the sink "I'll wash them later" he declared "Finish your coffee, I'm going to go out on a jacket. Then we can go for a walk," 

Stanley walked into the bedroom, grabbing his peach coat off of the rack. He shuddered when he heard a loud crash in the kitchen. 

"Lefou," he groaned turning around to make sure he was okay "Did you break another plate? Are you-" he cut himself off when he saw that his lover was kneeling on the counter, still stretching to try and reach the cupboard. At this point, he had opened the door and had pushed a plastic jar out of his way. That's what had fallen. 

Stanley had put the sugar in the top drawer but had also placed it in the back of that cabinet. 

Instead of scolding Lefou for the fact he could have hurt himself, Stanley began to laugh hysterically. 

Lefou turned around, noticing his presence. "You're an ass," he grumbled reaching higher to get the brown bag. 

"You're so small and adorable," Stanley sputtered in between laughter. 

"Got it!" Lefou all but shouted, tossing the bag down onto the counter. 

"You're funeral," Stanley shrugged, laughter still shaking his shoulders 

"You ass, help me down," Lefou said, turning around, staring at the ground which was currently very far away. 

Stanley shook his head, but nevertheless walked closer to his boyfriend. He wrapped his hands around his waist and gave his skin a soft squeeze earning a slap from the other one. 

Once Lefou was safely off the counter he began spooning the sugar into his coffee. 

"Whatever. I'll just put it higher up next time, mon petit amour," 

"I am not little!" Lefou took a sip of his coffee, happy with the sugary result 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Stanley laughed deciding not to say anything else 

2:   
Stanley was seated comfortably in front of his vanity, a pot of light pink rouge in front of him. He carefully dipped his puff into it and spread it delicately against his cheeks so it was subtle. He also picked up his coal and carefully drew a very thin line under his eye. 

However, as he moved on to the other eye, he abruptly dropped it at the sound of someone screaming him name. 

“Stanley!” It came again. He realized it was Lefou. 

The coal he was using smeared along his eye as he jumped up to run to his distressed sounding lover. 

"Lefou?" He called opening the front door and walking down the steps. "Lefou, are you okay?" Stanley looked up, worry painting his face. It quickly evaporated when he saw Lefou standing-unharmed- under a tree. 

"Lefou," he grumbled "What happened? You made me mess up my makeup," 

Lefou didn't say anything just pointed up to a branch with something hanging on it. He quickly recognized it was a magenta ribbon that was hanging out of his reach. 

Stanley looked back at Lefou's pouting face before he broke out into laughter "Oh, mon amour! Surely you can reach that. It isn't very high," 

"Don't be mean. Please, just grab it for me," Lefou slumped over, glaring up at Stanley. 

"I'll grab it right after you try. You never know what you can do," he tried to hide his amused smile. 

"Ugh, fine. if you're going to be an ass and leave your boyfriends favorite bow on the tree branch he's to short to reach, I'm going inside." 

Stanley grabbed his arm and pulled him back. With his other hand he easily reached up and untangled the ribbon from the trees sharp branches. 

"Here, mon petit amour," he dropped the ribbon onto Lefous open palm. Stanley started back into the house, a small smile still on his faces 

"I'm not 'little'" Lefou folded his arms, walking in after Stanley 

"Mhm." Stanley said "Tell that to the tree branch you were to short to just reach," 

3.  
It was damp outside and the constant drops of rain played like a rhythm in the background. Stanley and Lefou were curled up under their covers. Stanley had lit a small candle and Lefou was reading softly to them.. 

Lefou's back was pressed up against Stanley chest and Stanley's head rested on the smaller mans head. 

He noticed after a while that Lefou's words were coming out slower and his breaths were becoming more even. 

Eventually the book slid from his fingertips and Stanley closed his eyes with a smiles he pressed his nose into Lefou's soft brown hair. 

"I love you, mon petit amour," A smile graced his lips gently. 

He'd thought that Lefou had been asleep, but apparently he hadn't been because he responded drearily "I'm not little," 

"Whatever you say." Stanley laughed sleepily "I love you though, no matter how small you are," 

"You're mean. But I like love you too," and with that, they had both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Unpretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou is insecure, Stanley makes him feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already uploaded this work as a separate fic, but i figured it was a one shot so why not?

What started off as gentile, delicate touches and kisses had quickly progressed into something very heated and passionate.

Lefou’s hands were tangled in Stanley’s hair, pulling it out of its elegant ponytail. His lips hitting the others quickly but lovingly, smearing the pink color outside his lip line. His hands slowly began to move from his hair and they rested on his chest. He skillfully disentangled the buttons from the others vest and Stanley shaded the garment of clothing thoughtfully, pushing Lefou onto the bed. 

Stopping only when air was needed, Lefou managed to swiftly undo the buttons of Stanleys shirt. He looked over his chiseled body, running his fingers down his torso in appreciation. 

Stanley started by removing Lefou’s pink bowtie, discarding the ribbon and leaving it on the floor. Stanley began to unbutton Lefou’s shirt, just as quickly as the other man had done his. He stopped at the very last button and began leaving a trail of small bites along Lefou’s neck. 

Lefou’s only response was a small moan of pleasure as he turned his head, giving the other man more room. 

Stanley slowly brought his lips lower, to his shoulder, his chest, his-

Suddenly anything that they had been building up came crashing down as Lefou pulled away, quickly tugging on his shirt and buttoning it, 

“What…?’” Stanley asked, panting, utterly confused. “Did.. did i..?” his eyes widened and panic started to set into his features “Oh my god, did i hurt you? Lefou, I’m, I’m so sorry! I didn’t-“

“No!” Lefou said quickly “No, you didn’t do anything. I just… I just don’t feel well.” He stood up abruptly “I should go,” Lefou grabbed his jacket quickly 

“Lefou, wait. Please! I’m sorry,” Stanley stood up, grabbing his wrist 

“Stop apologizing. You didn’t do anything. I already said it: I don’t feel well and I just need to go to bed” Lefou swallowed audibly. 

“You promise?” Stanley asked pitifully, putting his forehead on the smaller mans. 

“I promise, you did nothing,’” Lefou looked him in the eyes, but Stanley wasn’t completely convinced. 

“Stay the night. It’s dark and late and I don’t want you to get lost.” Stanley begged slightly 

“I’m fine.” Lefou reached up and kissed Stanley’s pouting lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” he turned around before Stanley could grab and hold him back again. 

Stanley stood in shock as the door closed gently behind Lefou. He had to have done something wrong. It had been going well and then he just withdrew. 

He took his hair out of his tie and wiped the minimal amount of makeup he was wearing off, resolving that he would go over to his house tomorrow to make sure he was okay. 

\---- 

The next day Stanley woke up early to visit Lefou. He put a loaf of bread along with assorted jams and meat in his satchel, slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed a small Daisy from his small patch of growing flowers before closing his door gently and heading off to find his boyfriend. 

Upon reaching the house, he knocked quietly, waiting patiently, knowing it was early. 

When he got no response, he knocked again, louder this time. "Lefou?" He called quietly. 

His windows must have been open because he heard a small groan followed by the sound of feet shuffling on wooden floor. 

The door opened slowly revealing a tired looking Lefou whose hair was down on his shoulders as well as sticking up in an array of places. He squinted up at Stanley, still sensitive to the light. 

"It's early," he said confusedly, stepping back, nevertheless, to let Stanley in. 

Stanley smiled, holding out the flower he had picked. "Good morning to you too" Lefou rolled his eyes and blindly reached for the flower, closing the door behind him. 

"Why are you here?" He didn't realize how harsh it sounded until he said it. 

Stanley didn't take it that way, so he was glad. Instead he laughed and said "I brought breakfast." 

He pulled out the loaf of bread, setting it on the table. Lefou got a knife from his small, kitchen, cutting a small piece. He started putting it in his mouth, before he abruptly stopped and placed the sliver in Stanley's hand. 

"Here. You eat it. I'm not very hungry," Lefou set the knife down only to start walking back into his room. 

Stanley bit into the bread before cutting another piece and walking Lefou, who was now lying face first on his bed. 

"But you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. You didn't want lunch and we spent dinner... doing other things, but that's besides the point." He felt his face flush as he recounted last night before it had gone downhill. 

"Did you eat when you got back here?" Stanley sat on the corner of his bed, sitting so Lefou's head was almost in his lap. His question earned his a small shake of the head, indicating no, he hadn't. 

Stanley put the bread to Lefou's lips, causing Lefou to turn his head childishly and bury it back into his covers. "Seriously, you haven't eaten in a day. You have to be hungry. Are you ill?" 

"No, it's early and I want to sleep," came the muffled response. 

Stanley poked his squishy cheek softly "it's you're favorite kind," he singsonged, hoping it would work. 

Instead of taking the bread Lefou turned to him with a pitiful expression, his eyes glassy. "Can we please just sleep?"

Stanley didn't say anything, just nodded and slipped into bed with Lefou who graciously moved over and let Stanley wrap his arms around him . 

As Lefou drifted back into sleep, Stanley stared down at him, noticing tears that had fallen on his face, 

"I love you," he murmured, using his sleeve to wipe them off. 

He was startled, but at the same time determined to find out what was wrong with his boyfriend. 

\---- 

It was going smoothly, just as it had been last time, until Stanley started to undo Lefou's pants. Lefou had jumped back as if burned. 

Stanley stood there, shirt undone, hair a mess and makeup smeared, in shock. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked harshly 

"I'm just tired," Lefou shrugged, picking up his vest and tie. 

"It's 12 pm!" Stanley argued 

"Doesn't mean I can't be tired. I have to run some errands. I'll see you later," Lefou buckled his shoes and headed for Stanley's door. But Stanley was faster and stood at the entrance, keeping the shorter man from leaving. 

"Whats wrong with you? You did this last time! Do you not love me?" Stanley looked down at him, his eyes started to fill with tears. 

Lefou realized he wasn't the only one hurting. "Look, it's not you. Nothing you could do could make me fall out of love with you. I just. I'm not myself right now. I just need time, but I promise none of its your fault," he grabbed Stanley's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Stanley looked at his unconvinced, further smearing the coal around his eyes as he wiped his tears. "Then what's wrong?" He pressed taking a deep breath. 

"Stanley, please don't worry ab-" 

"What's. Wrong?" He asked sternly "how can you love me if you can't even talk to me? If you can't trust me?" 

"I do trust you! I just-" 

Stanley was glaring at him "then tell me," he pressed. 

Lefou took a breath. "You're one of the most attractive people I have ever met. You have beautiful hair and you're open with yourself and you know who you are. You're smart and kind and really beautiful. You stomach is like a washboard for gods sake," he laughed humorlessly "And I'm... I don't know. I'm nothing compared to you. I'm not attractive, I'm not fun to be around. I'm not skinny. God, I wish I were skinny," 

"Is that why you weren't eating?" Stanley asked gently 

"No, I wasn't-" 

"Lefou." He gripped the shorter mans shoulders "Please be honest with me," 

"I just want you to love me. I love you so much, I don't want you to leave." Stanley pulled him into a hug resting his chin on his head. 

"I love you so much Lefou," he whispered 

"There are so many people out there you could choose from. So many people who are smarter, more attractive and skinnier. You could have anyone. I know you're staying because of what happened with Gaston. I just.. I don't want you to leave." Lefou let out a breath, his face soaked with tears. 

Stanley pulled away, resting both hands around Lefou's cheeks. "I love everything about you. I love you so much. I love your smile, he way your cheeks crinkle when you laugh. I love your soft hair. You're so smart. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. I love how I can rest my chin on your head, and how soft you are to cuddle with. I like you you accept me for who I am. I'm completely myself when I'm around you. I can wear what I want, wear makeup,and you accept me. I love how our hands fit together, and I love how you blush when I compliment you," he laughed slightly, Lefou's face red, but there was a small smile on it "And I am not staying because of what happened with Gaston. I've liked you since before what happened with him. You were just to caught up to notice." 

Lefou smiled putting his face in Stanley's chest, deepening the embrace. "I'm still not skinny though," he muttered

"I don't want you to be skinny. I want you to be yourself and to be happy. If you're happy, then I'm happy and we can face anything. 

Lefou sighed "I'm sorry for shutting you out,"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Stanley said, burying his face in Lefou's hair "I love you so much," he whispered, 

"I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou reflects on his life after gastons death and decides to move on

Lefou had been happy. Or at least he thought he had been happy.now he wasn't so sure.

Everything happened in a whirlwind of chaos. The mob, the beast and eventually Gaston's death. 

Everyone had retreated and raced back to the village only to return as the objects that were attacking them became human. It was horrifying, really, to be attacked by an object you should easily be able to smash. 

The most horrifying thing though, was when Lefou realized the man he looked up to, who he was infatuated with- was a monster. 

He had known this. Known that Gaston treated him badly, that he didn't care. But those thoughts had been suppressed by his desire to be loved, and wanted. Now he realized he was neither one of those things- and it hurt. Gaston had never cared about him. He never cared about anyone. 

Lefou hadn’t been sure what had happened to Gaston- just that he had disappeared, but when he had learned, he was absolutely mortified. He had never wished death on Gaston- even when he left Lefou by himself in the enchanted castle. 

He was in the tavern, sitting in the corner by himself when he learned how Gaston died. No one had outright said it to him, but he had overheard it. Gaston had fell off the castle. The thought of his friend falling to his death, lying in a pile of dismantled and disfigured body parts- was terrifying. 

He had forgotten his surroundings and started crying, silently. He didn’t try to hide it either- he had just put his head on the table and cried. He was surprised when he felt a warm body press against his, and hands press against his shoulder. 

He didn’t look up, just allowed the person to embrace him. The person broke the silence “Are you okay?” they asked. 

Lefou recognized the voice to belong to his friend Stanley. In response he simply shook his head “I know, I’m sorry” Stanley whispered “Lets get you home.” Lefou nodded, silently standing up. 

Once outside Stanley turned to him ‘What happened?” Lefou continued to stare at the ground and Stanley quickly added “You don’t have to tell me. Sometimes talking helps, though” 

Lefou stayed quiet for a couple moments longer and Stanley had just resolved that he wasn’t up for talking. However he was wrong when Lefou’s dry voice cracked through the silence “Did.. Did you know how Gaston died?” 

Lefou could see Stanley’s face twist in discomfort at the question ‘Um, yeah. I did. I saw him actually. Along with a couple other of the villagers.” 

“Oh,” Lefou whispered, happy he hadn’t seen Gaston’s marred body. He would’ve never been able to get the memory out of his mind. 

“You miss him?” Stanley asked, kicking a rock with his scuffed up boots. 

“I don’t know.” Lefou whispered, wiping the dried tears off his face “I… was in love with him,” 

It was barley audible, but Stanley had heard him “I know. Everybody knows,” It wasn’t meant to sound as tactless as it did. Lefou’s face grew red with embarrassment and shame. 

“Its okay-“ Stanley said quickly “I like someone too,” he looked straight at Lefou, who didn’t look back at him. 

“Do you?” Lefou asked. Stanley couldn’t tell if his voice held fatigue or general disinterest. 

Stanley cleared his throat, “Um, yeah… he-“ 

“He?” Lefou asked surprisedly. 

It was Stanley’s turn to turn red. If he could somehow get Lefou’s mind off of Gaston, then he would do it- even if it entailed admitting his crush on the other man. 

Stanley had developed affection towards Lefou the moment he had met him. Solely based on appearance, Leou looks like a happy-go- lucky person, but it wasn’t necessarily his personality he felt for. He had first seen him in the tavern, practically drooling over Gaston. He felt a bitterness grow in his chest as he realized the other man liked Gaston. The bitterness slowly transformed into sympathy because he knew Gaston would never love Lefou back. 

He had never felt this kind of attraction to anyone- especially women- and it alarmed him when he began to feel them for another man.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone,” Lefou said when Stanley didn’t respond. 

Stanley smiled "I know you won't. You're not like that." He bit his lip,hesitating before continuing "You're kind, and smart and funny. And you're an amazing friend. I just wanted to say thank you." 

Lefou looked at him, quizzically and Stanley responded "You've done so much for people and you don't even know how much you've helped. Me in particular, Monsieur Lefou. You're just so... open with yourself, it taught me to be proud of who I am. You never hid away and I admire you for that. You were so much more than Gaston deserved. You were so good to him and he didn't deserve you. I-" 

Stanley was cut off as he felt a pair of lips press against his. He took in a sharp breath as he felt Lefou cup both of his cheeks. He had been unresponsive for a while and Lefou had started to pull away, but Stanley pulled his hips closer to his. 

"I-I'm sorry." Lefou said, out of breath. He turned around and continued to walk to his cottage. 

"Don't be. I- I'm. I actually quiet liked it," Stanley grabbed his arm and spun him around, 

"Good. Because I liked it too, and I want to do it again," Lefou smirked, but Stanley could still see the sadness masked behind his eyes 

Lefou pressed his lips to Stanley's, allowing thoughts of Gaston slip away. Thoughts of his past that he wasn't proud of. Instead he savored the soft sensation of Stanley's lips on his, allowing himself for once, to feel true happiness.


End file.
